A well-known problem with vehicles equipped with manual transmissions and clutches occurs when the vehicle comes to a stop on a hill or non-zero road grade. When the driver wishes to start out again in this circumstance, he/she must move one foot off the brake pedal to depress the accelerator while starting to engage the clutch. Often the brake will fully release before the clutch is engaged, resulting in undesired backward rolling of the vehicle down the hill.
There is a need in the art for an automatically implemented hill-hold function for preventing undesired movement of a vehicle with a manual transmission upon brake release prior to full clutch activation.